thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lanni Binary
Lanni Personality: Lanni is one of those people who seems like they'll always be ahead of you, then proceeds to mock you about it. Vain as can be when it comes to academics, she bullies all who she feels is inferior to her supremity. When she meets a superior or someone smarter than her, she'll kiss their butts and manipulate them into thinking their friends until she can get above them. Truly, she does this to make herself feel much larger as she is insecure due to bullying. If she has any positive personality traits personality traits at all, it's that she's very ambitious and bright. Strengths: Lanni is no doubt a genius. She can think her way out of almost any prediciment. To add to this, she's swift. Finally, she knows a lot about plants, leading to knowledge of which plants are poisonous and how to make poison from them. District: 3 Weaknesses: Lanni is overconfident in her skills, almost fully believing that it ia impossible for her not to win in the games. This could lead Lanni to underestimating the opponent and dying. Not only this, but she is physically weak compared to the strength of larger tributes. Lanni also cannot swim. History: Lanni was born to the head of the main electronics factory, causing her to grow up to be rich and spoiled. This lead to her having only material friends, and no real ones. Her family was esteemed and known by all of the district. Once the fact that her father had an affair with someone at the factory got out, he was fired. The family lost it's respect and money, ending up ridiculed and disrespected. Lanni was now bullied at school with no friends, material or real now that she was poor. Knowing she needed something to stay popular, she tried athletics. However, whatever sport she tried, she failed at. Next she tried academics, where she soared. Lanni thought she would finally get her friends back. But now, she was ridiculed even further that she was a "nerd" as her so called friends called her when she tried to become friends with them again. Embaressed and upset, Lanni was angry. What had she done wrong? She just wanted friends. Eventually, Lanni came across a revelation. If no one would be nice to her, she would be nasty to everyone else. She would make them want her. She would manipulate everyone into loving her. Lanni finally would have friends. She bullied and manipulated those who bullied her and she grew friends. If they were made out of fear, she didn't care. She finally had friends. Of course, this wasn't enough. She needed the love and respect of everyone. So, she voullenteered for the Hunger Games where Lanni knew she could win the friends she wanted. Weapon: Lanni enjoys using poison. She likes to dip throwing knives or regular knives in poison, but will use either by themselves. However, her greatest weapon is her mind. She will use this to trick and manipulate others to their doom. Fears: Lanni isn't afraid of much as she looks at everything intellectualy, therefore her fears are driven by emotion, not physical things such as bugs or people. One thing she is afraid of is the unknown, not being able to predict it's safety. However, Lanni's deepest and darkest fear is ultimate neglect, where no one, not even family, will ever love or care about her. This is what drives Lanni's every action as she feels like the only way to gain love is by manipulating others into it. Bloodbath Strategy: Be smart about it. while the countdown is going, look at what's arouind you, then who is close to you. Then evaluate what's worth grabbing. Once the countdown ends, do whatever it is you feel you should do beacuase of your surroundings, just don't kill anyone yet, then stay near a career. Then if you find anyone to kill you think you can, kill them. Games Strategy: Earn the Careers complete trust.. Make them believe you would never try to kill any of them. Then, once you have it or somethiong very close to it, turn them inside out and have them kill each other. You know they would never actually be your friends, so you won't be their's either. Once they're dead, you have a significant threat out of the game. Then just live on your own and once the finale happens, if you live that long, just watch everyone die from the sidelines and then kill whoever is left once it thins out and they lose health and energy. Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Career Tribute Category:Zeebem10's Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Characters